


The Muslim Goofy Story

by RoxGoof



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995)
Genre: Bad Boys, Drugs, Gay, M/M, Multi, Muslims, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxGoof/pseuds/RoxGoof
Summary: After college Max finds himself in some iffy crowds, after they get him in a bit of trouble he struggles to find his footing in life and turns to Allah to lead him to the light. Goofy known for his goofiness finds himself tired of god and beginning to think maybe its all balogne, Pete helps goofy see that their is a true faith for him to be part of.





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks to XxXcrunchXxX for the idea and permission to develop this story, I hope you enjoy it buddy.

 

INTRODUCTION 

Considering the heaviness of the this story I see fit to give a brief intro and also slight run down of its soon to be contents. In this story there will be a lot of mentions of drug use, I must make it clear that I in no way condone this and neither does my co-creator XxXcrunchXxX. This is merely for the story and we would not be including it if it was not pivotal to max's character and development. I must also mention that there will be a decently sized amount of gay relationships, nothing too icky but it will be demonstrated and described. I will try to avoid this as best as I can but its going to be necessary. I must also mention for this that both me and my co-creator XxXcrunchXxX condone gayness and are in full support of the LGBTQ+ movement, we mean no harm in what we say when we potentially include harmful words or behaviors. Also this is heavily based in religion and religious ideals, its the focus of the story and such so I hope you know that before hand and don't go in hoping for something not religiously based. Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you all enjoy :3. 


	2. GRADUATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds himself at the end of his academic career, excited to enter the world with his newfound partner Bixby he grows impatient as graduation approaches. This is when Bixby turns him on to the idea of substance abuse and so begins the downfall.

CHAPTER 2 - GRADUATION

 

So they day had finally come, the one thing he had been working for his entire life. It was finally going to be here, in 2 stinking weeks. Classes already ended and he passed all his finals (what a smarty) but he still had to wait. Waiting was never his strong suit, especially for something as special as graduation. He just couldnt wait any longer, the anticipation was fucking killing him. He knew he had to do something to get his mind off of the date so he didnt drive himself crazy. Sadly his friends were both out of town for the week celebrating the end of college and probably wouldnt be back anytime soon since they really didnt care all that much for the legendary event. They were definietly out of the realm of possibilities. The next option of course would be his dad but he was too far away, and also kinda annoying. He had grown to cherish his father ever since he went back to school but he still felt a bit uncomfortable around him. especially since he had come out to goofy, his dad was always loving but he was a little bit homophobic so occasionally he would let slip some rude remark or he would just make the enitre time he spent with him feel off. Thankfully their gay neighbor pete had been helping goofy better understand what homosexuality meant and was giving goofy a good lesson (;3). His new mom wouldnt be much help either as she had become brain dead after the incident. Her and goofy had gone sledding down a very steep hill and she hit a bad angle, this led to her smashing her skull open and going completely braindead. It fucked with goofy pretty bad, but once he figured out he could still fuck her vegetable like corpse he had no problems. The last option would be his new boy toy, Bixby. He was ultra cool but a bit iffy. He was super rich and also had tons of friends. He liked to do things like party and sleep in on school days. He was so cool. After max went to a loval frat party he met bixby and imedately fell in love, the two of them hit it off showing that they were both gay, horny, and drunk as shit. That night the two of them went back to Bixby's and had the fucking night of their lives. Bixby gave Max some of the best top he had ever experienced, better than what pj was capable of, and showed him how a real man pleased a good boy. Since then they had been trying some new kinky shit and he was hoping Bixby would be up to it. So after a few hours of sitting in constant agony waiting for me to stop writing this unimportant shit so he could go fuck his byofriend he sent him a text. "Hey babe, mind if I come over?" Max said. In no time at all bixby shot him back with a "FUCK YES DADDY COME OVER NOW!!!". Max cracked a smile, this was gonna be good. He grabbed some of his favorite condoms (STAY SAFE KIDS) and ran over to bixby's dorm. He didnt live too far off since they both had simmilar blocks but it was still a nice little jog to get the juices really flowing. On his way there he saw his braindead mom sitting by the library, clealry her loving husband had dropped her off for work, it was nice seeing her stil pursue her passion even in the midst of this pain. HE RAN SO QUICK HE GOT THERE IN MEAR MINUTES. He banged on the door like he was about to bang on Bixby and out he came. Bixby looked a bit odd comapred to usual, he normal kept hair was a bit off and his eyes seemed to be a little wonky. "Hey is something going on?" max asked. "ahh no baby, just a bit of the nose gold if you know what I mean" Max did not know what he meant. "huh, what the fuck is that?" max said with a slightly puzzled look, but not too puzzled just kinda like a bit puzzled. "Are you serious, uhh god just come inside" bixby responded. A little scared max entered the house hesitiantly. Upon entering her could see sopme very interesting things on the table, 5 YES FIVE different colored pills just laying on the coffee table max had ravaged bixby on last week, next to the colorful pills was some thin white lines of a little smokey powder. It kinda reminded him of his old moms ashes. And next to that was 4 big leaves that he immedately recognized. IT WAS WEED. Now he was scared, did this mean these were all extremely dangerous substances. He knw weed was bad cause his dad said if he ever smoked it his already minitaure brain would get smaller and he would develop speech patterns and mental illnesses simmilar to his father. He knew he couldnt. Before bixby could say anything max exclaimed "what is this shit honeypie sweety?" bixby quickly responded with "this is the good shit daddy, wanna give some of it a try" Max was scared now. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said vcery loudly to bixby and as we all know no means no. Bixby then asked why and max quickly responded with a "my dad said it would kill my brain and make me stupider than I already am" Bixby swquixished up his face and responded with "First of all baby you arent already stupid, yeah you struggle with some social shit and a bit of book smarts but you arent dumb, you got brains you just got a unlucky roll with the brain you got. You are brilliant and beautiful and just cause you arent the smartest einstein around doesnt mean you are stupid baby, it just meants you arent the smartes. Ok, please understadn that. Also no it wont make you stupider just look at me im the fucking top of our class and I have done this shit forever" Max blushed, bixbys little tangents where he complementded him was always too much, he couldnt beliedve someone loved him so much and ignored his negatives. He looked at bixby and almost cried "thanks babe, I love you" and then "guess ill give it a try" bixby smiled and without a word demonstrated how to begin the drug taking, he bent over and placed his nose next to the line ont eh cum stained glass table. He was ready for sometyhing hot. He slide his nose across as he inhaled and the powder hit his hole. It stung a bit but was fucking nice. Max gasped a bit cause that seeme d a little unsafe but he knew it was gonna be good. He bent over as bixby slowly pushed his head lower closer to the table. He prepped his nose and began to inhale, bixby guided his cute little head across the table giving him the rush. It was like weird. THen of course they had to take the pills and the weed. Bixby showed hima  good method of rapping the pills in weed leaves as they both ate the pile, it was something really fun. Except one pill was left over, bixby looked at max and gestured. he knew what he had to do, he took the last pill and swalloed it. he fell back on the couch with bixby and they embraced, so far he felt only a bit of weird high but he knew it was coming along well. after about 4ominutes it really hit and he was chill as fuck, but alsol super horny. by now his 7inch cock had come full mast and was poking out of his trousers. Bixby looked over and got excited, he giggled a little at the sight of such a big dick, the dick that was all his. He unzipped max's pants and proceded to bring him to total euoporia. Max knew he needed to do this shit again. Day after day over the next two weeks he went over to bixbys and continued this ritual, some blow, some fuck. It was heaven and all the days were passing like fast things pass. So came graduation, he realized he probably shouldnt get high that day since he would be seeing hios dad, mom, and uncle. (pete cause goofy found out that pete sister is actually his sister and they are borthers so their sex sessions area bit weird but its ok cause they pretend not to know) when he stopped getting high for that day he felt like total shit, just absolutely like shit, he scouldnt handle ti. He ran to bixbys and begged for some drugs but he wasnt home. He cried but knew he had to put up with it so off to graduation he went. it was pretty cool but also broing, lot of picture taking and walking. after all of it him pj pete goofy, and his braindead mom cause she was in an accident. headed over to petes (now a shared home between goofy and pete and the braindead mom) they cooked some brugers and hotdogs like when max and pj first left for school and had a nice family meal. It was cool. And so endede his college years  
  
  
  



	3. Bixby's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bixby shows max more of the beautiful drug world (not what I or my co-creator xXxcrunchxXx think). He begins to introduce him to his friends and slwoly max gets deepr and deeper into the drug world

Chapter 3 - Bixby's Friends


End file.
